1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to timing switches, and in particular to switches which are automatically closed at one selected time and opened at another selected time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,890,300, 3,254,166, 3,260,807, 3,271,541, 3,497,645, 3,522,393, 3,548,125, 3,584,166, 3,588,391 and 3,745,107, contains a number of timing switch devices which are opened and closed at selected times. The prior art timing switch devices often include an excessive number of parts, are difficult to assemble, or are excessively expensive. Also, the contacts of the prior art timing switch devices are sometimes subject to chatter, low contact pressure, or other deficiency creating malfunctioning or burning of the contacts of the switch.
U.S. Pat. Nos.: 996,373, 1,578,360, 2,862,083, 2,892,908, 3,200,213, and 3,278,701 disclose a number of prior art snap acting switches.
Also, the prior art contains multiple contact outlet devices such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,443,367, 2,869,093, and 3,439,315.